


Dreamers Displaced (Comic Drabbles)

by Gardanana



Series: Dreamers Displaced Series [1]
Category: End Roll (Video Game), OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Childhood Trauma, Comic, Drabble, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Embedded Images, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Harm, Spoilers, Suicide, as you do in both of these fandoms, guess i'll update those tags as i go, most warnings for future chapters, oops all self indulgance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardanana/pseuds/Gardanana
Summary: "This isn't your dream..."A crossover comic exploring how Russell and Sunny would handle being in each other’s dreams. This will just be a series of drabbles with no linear story line.
Series: Dreamers Displaced Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200764
Comments: 43
Kudos: 155





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra details:
> 
> \- yes, the other characters can only see the original dreamer since that was what they were created to do. any intruders or meta characters can defy this
> 
> \- Omori and Sunny will randomly replace each other. mostly bc Sunny would suffer more :3c but also bc Omori’s identity is so connected to headspace and white spaces that Sunny is forced into the dream instead


	2. Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boy living his best life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming soon (because I'm an idiot who tried to draw 3 different comics at the same time while also trying to catch up with college work)


	3. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny spots a familiar figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I was not joking about the quick update. The next one will take much longer. Or will it? depends on how im feeling.


	4. Bunnies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check new tag for triggers

**Bonus doodles:**

aftermath

russell/happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I remembered Leafy's existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to scream about this crossover with me on my [tumblr](https://gardanana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
